I Live In A Weird World
by iamjustlol
Summary: Kim Taehyung selalu berkutat dengan hal-hal mistis, namun saat satu mahkluk supernatural berada di dekatnya, apa yang terjadi? "Gi-gigit aku, minum saja darahku, jadikan aku milikmu!" BTS' JinV EXO'S ChanBaek. DLDR, review?
1. Chapter 1

**iamjustlol proudly present**

**"I live in a weird world"**

**Rate: T to M for violence and smut**

**Casts:**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Other BTS' members**

**And other cameos**

**Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Warnings! TaeJin and JungHope! Don't like don't read! Vampire-Jin! BTS' couples! SchoolLife**

.

.

.

Vampir. Apa itu sebenarnya vampir? Apakah sama dengan yang sering dibicarakan orang? Bahwa vampir mahkluk penghisap darah manusia, rupawan, tubuhnya sangat dingin, kulitnya keras, tidak pernah punya keriput, matanya merah, memiliki taring, berkulit putih, dan bersuara merdu? Benarkah itu semua?

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga artikel ini~" seru namja berambut oranye esentrik dengan kacamata ber-frame kotak berwarna hitam setelah memasangnya di buletin sekolah.

Jangan salahkan karena lagi-lagi ia memasang artikel tentang hal-hal berbau mistis di buletin sekolah. Murid-murid di sekolah ini memang menyukai hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Artikelnya menarik sekali, Taehyungiee~" sapa orang berambut coklat agak keemasan di belakangnya.

"Hoseokie, jangan mengagetkanku," desis namja berambut oranye.

Namja tadi tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi kita lebih baik segera ke kelas sebelum Huang seonsaengnim masuk. Jam pertama kita pelajaran bahasa Cina, kau ingat?"

Namja berambut oranye itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat," katanya sambil tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga ingat akan ada anak baru."

"Yep, cepatlah! Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Huang seonsae!"

Mereka dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas pertama mereka, kelas bahasa Cina.

.

.

.

"Hah...hhah.. Sudah kubilang kita akan telat hhahh.." seru namja berambut coklat keemasan itu, terengah-engah.

Namja satunya hanya diam. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kelas bahasa Cina dengan pelan, tidak ingin diketahui oleh guru bahasa Cina mereka, Huang seonsae yang cukup galak.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, Jung Hoseok-ssi," panggil Huang seonsae pelan, tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari papan tulis dan tetap menulis bahasa Cina. "Tetaplah di tempat kalian berada."

"Shit," umpat namja berambut oranye atau Kim Taehyung.

"Matilah kita," bisik namja di sebelahnya, Jung Hoseok.

Dengan terpaksa mereka masih berada di tempat mereka, yaitu di depan pintu. Keadaan mereka sangat berantakan, dengan rambut yang berantakan, tas ransel yang hanya mereka sampirkan di satu bahu mereka, dasi yang sudah tidak berbentuk, keringat yang dimana-mana, blazer mereka yang kusut, dan, oh lihatlah si mungil Taehyung yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual yang tidak di sengaja. Bahkan tadi ia melihat anak ter-kutubuku di kelasnya, Jung Daehyun pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Meskipun kutubuku, ia tetap lelaki dan mempunyai nafsu ternyata.

"Baiklah, Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok," kata Huang seonsae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru yang terletak di depan papan tulis. "Mengapa kalian telat?"

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. "Sa-saya.. Eh, kami harus menyelesaikan artikel untuk buletin sekolah," ucap Taehyung sedikit ragu-ragu.

Huang seonsae mengalihkan pandangannya ke mereka berdua. "Itu sangatlah baik untuk selalu mengelola buletin sekolah, tapi jangan mengorbankan jam pelajaran. Yah, bagaimanapun juga kalian tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman, kalian tahu itu, kan?"

Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk perlahan. Huang seonsae selalu memberi hukuman kepada siswa yang telat di pelajarannya.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua selesaikan soal ini. Garis pertama untuk tulisan romanisasinya. Garis kedua untuk artinya. Silahkan," jelas Huang seonsae sambil menyodorkan satu spidol untuk ditulis di papan tulis.

'1. **我**

2\. **你好**

_' tertulis di papan tulis

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memelas. Dari dulu Hoseok memang tidak pernah menyukai bahasa Cina, sedangkan Taehyung lumayan menggemari bahasa ini.

Taehyung dengan malas-malasan mendekati Huang seonsae dan mengambil satu spidol itu. Ia menulis romanisasi dan arti bahasa Cina yang nomor 2 dengan mudah.

Ia langsung kembali ke tempat Hoseok sambil berbisik, "**Ai ni**," yang mungkin orang tidak akan mengerti.

Hoseok mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. Ia menulis romanisasi dan arti bahasa Cina nomor 1. Ia berlari kecil dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tidak mungkin ia salah.

Huang seonsae membalik badannya menghadap papan tulis. "Ya, jawaban nomor satu _**wo**_yang berarti aku atau saya. Dan nomor dua _**ni hao**_ yang berarti halo, hei, atau yang lainnya. Kalian bisa duduk sekarang," ucap Huang seonsae tenang.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk lalu menunduk sedikit dan bergegas ke tempat mereka yang berada di belakang. Hoseok duduk di depan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung duduk di bangku paling belakang, di barisan kedua dari kiri.

"Apakah kalian gila? Huang seonsae bisa saja mengurangi secara drastis nilai kalian kalau kalian terus-terusan telat!" desis Jeon Jungkook, namja yang duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan teman mereka berdua.

"M-mian... Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan buletin sekolah, Kookie," jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi jangan sampai tinggal kelas!"

Taehyung mengacak rambut merah-hitam Jungkook perlahan. "Iya, bocah kecil. Dan jangan sekalipun kau mendahului kami lagi."

Jungkook hanya nyengir. Ia memang 2 tahun dibawah Hoseok dan Taehyung, tapi ia memiliki IQ yang kelewat tinggi sehingga bisa satu kelas dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung. "Hehe arraseo hyung. Akan kucoba mengingat itu," jawab Jungkook sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kakek Huang," kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum main-main.

"Aish bocah kecil ini," Taehyung menjitak dahi Hoseok agak keras yang membuat Hoseok meringis. "Lain kali belajarlah."

"A-arraseo." Hoseok mengangguk berkali-kali dan mengusap dahinya di tempat Taehyung tadi menjitaknya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bersandar di kursinya.

GREK.

"Permisi," satu sosok namja memasuki ruangan kelas.

Taehyung yang baru mengambil pensilnya melirik orang yang berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Dan ia langsung menjatuhkan pensilnya dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

Dia...

.

.

.

Terlalu...

.

.

.

Tampan.

Untuk seorang Kim Taehyung lihat. Rambut keemasannya yang lumayan panjang sampai menutup sedikit mata dan telinganya, tingginya yang semampai, bahunya yang lebar, bibirnya yang penuh, oh astaga... Taehyung sudah bertemu seorang malaikat.

"_Duibuqi wo chidaole, laoshi _(Maaf saya terlambat, guru)," ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk perlahan.

Huang seonsae membelakakkan matanya. Belum pernah ia lihat ada yang bisa berbicara bahasa Cina sefasih itu kecuali dirinya. Taehyung sudah bisa, tapi dialeknya kurang. Huang seonsae pun berpendapat bahwa anak baru itu seseorang yang berdarah Cina. "_Bu, ta de fakuan _(Tidak, tidak apa-apa)," jawab Huang seonsae, "_Qing zuo xia, zuo xia pangbian Jintai Ge _(Silahkan duduk, duduklah di sebelah Jintai Ge/Kim Taehyung)."

"_Wo mingbaile, xiexie Huang laoshi _(Saya mengerti, terima kasih guru Huang)," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduk Taehyung yang sudah pasti dekat dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Taehyung masih tidak berkedip memandang manusia itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang membuat ia terpesona sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eum, jeogiyo.." anak baru itu memulai pelan. Karena tidak ada respon, ia menyentuh pundak kanan Taehyung perlahan. "Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Dingin.

Itulah yang Taehyung rasakan saat tangan anak baru itu menyentuh pundak kanannya.

Dan..

Darahnya terpompa lebih cepat. Jangan bilang ia sudah menyukai lelaki yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu ia temui? "E-eh ne.. _Museun iriya _(ada apa)?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ingin sekali Taehyung mencengkram wajah anak baru itu karena terlalu tampan. "Ten..tentu," jawab Taehyung singkat.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi, lalu duduk perlahan di kursi kosong sebelah kanan Taehyung. Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan menggigit bibirnya perlahan, tidak ingin mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Kim Seokjin imnida."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "E-eh?"

"Kim Seokjin imnida," ulang namja itu lagi, Seokjin, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Taehyung.

"K-Kim Taehyung imnida," Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga untuk membalas jabatan Seokjin.

Dan lagi-lagi..

Taehyung

Merasakan

Kedinginan

Yang berlebihan

Dari tangan Seokjin.

Awalnya Taehyung ingin curiga, namun mengingat di luar salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya, ia mengacuhkan pikirannya itu.

"Ja-jadi kau dari sekolah mana, Seokjin-ssi?" Taehyung bertanya canggung, berusaha meredakan gejolak yang ia rasakan di hati dan perutnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku dari Busan," jawabnya. "Ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul jadi aku dan keluargaku ikut dengannya."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beberapa kali mengangguk. "Baiklah," gumamnya.

"Hei anak baru!" Hoseok menyapa Seokjin dengan gembira sambil sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke Seokjin. "Ireumeun Jung Hoseok, panggil aku Hoseok," katanya lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hoseok," jawab Seokjin lalu membalas jabatan tangan Hoseok. "Namaku Kim Seokjin. Panggil aku Seokjin atau Jin."

Hoseok mengangguk bersemangat. "Yo bro, tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Ah iya, tadi aku bermain salju sebentar," jawab Seokjin

"Hey! Aku Jeon Jungkook dan bisa kupastikan kau lebih tua dariku jadi aku akan memanggilmu hyung," kata Jungkook langsung menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan mengguncangkannya beberapa kali.

"Lebih..muda?"

"Dia dua tahun dibawah kita," jawab Taehyung. "Atau kau juga jika kau seumuran dengan kami. Kau seumuran dengan kami, kan?"

Seokjin terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, aku lahir tahun 1995."

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok tersenyum lalu kembali fokus ke pelajaran Huang seonsae.

**KRIIINGGG**

"Ya, sekian untuk hari ini," kata Huang seonsae dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"_Xie xie, laoshi _(Terima kasih, guru)," ucap anak-anak serempak tanpa semangat.

"Ah, ayo kita ke kantin, Seokjin-ssi," ajak Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Hoseok pun bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan badan mereka. "Ah betul juga, ayo Seokjin-ah," ajak Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah tapi kalian tidak usah memakai embel-embel nama seperti itu."

"Arraseo arraseo," jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan apa-apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan khawatir saat ia, Hoseok, dan Taehyung sedang makan dengan lahap dan Seokjin hanya meminum satu gelas jus tomat-wortel.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"A-YO HOSEOK!"

"Ah, Namjoon! Darimana saja kau?" Hoseok bertanya saat orang yang tadi memanggilnya sudah di depannya.

"Biasalah, membolos," jawab Namjoon sambil nyengir.

"Aish kau selalu saja begini," kata Jungkook. "Oh iya, kenalkan ini Seokjin, anak pindahan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayeee salam kenal Seokjin-ssi~ aku Namjoon, hanya orang yang suka menyampah di daerah sini."

Seokjin tertawa sedikit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tersenyum.

**KRIIINGGG**

"Ah secepat itukah?" Hoseok mengeluh saat mendengar bel pelajaran dimulai lagi.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan, bye!" Namjoon pamit dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku benci sekolah," umpat Jungkook sambil mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"Seokjin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Seokjin sudah beranjak duluan dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas mereka.

"Aku akan ke toilet, kalian duluan saja!" Seokjin pun menghilang.

Taehyung diam di tempatnya. "Tae, kau tidak ikut?" Hoseok bertanya.

"A-aku akan menyusul Seokjin. Mungkin saja ia tersesat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua sahabatnya, ia pun berlari ke arah Seokjin berjalan tadi. "Tapi.. Ah sudahlah biarkan saja dia," kata Jungkook.

.

.

.

Ia pun sampai di salah satu toilet di lantai itu dan memasukinya. Sepi. Ia pun berpikir Seokjin sudah kembali ke kelas sampai ia mendengar..

.

.

.

"AHHK!"

Taehyung menoleh sekali. Tidak mungkin ada yang bercinta di sekolah ini kan? Apa lagi di toilet kan? Dengan sedikit takut, ia berjalan ke sudut toilet yang sedikit gelap.

Disana..

Ia

Terkesiap.

Terlihat seorang Seokjin yang sedang menggigit leher orang yang ia tahu pasti. Namjoon. Seokjin baru bertemu Namjoon beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang sudah ingin menyetubuhinya?

Tapi tunggu. Namjoon tidak bergerak. Ia malah semakin lama semakin melemas. Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

Seokjin melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Namjoon yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung berada dengan taring yang masih ada di giginya dan mata merahnya. "Taehyung..."

"Seokjin jangan bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang..."

"Ya, aku vampir," kata Seokjin cepat.

Pening terasa di kepala Taehyung. Ia merasa ingin pingsan, tapi ia merasa sepasang lengan kekar menahannya agar tidak jatuh sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

'Aku hidup di dunia yang aneh ternyata' pikir Taehyung sebelum pingsan.

TBC

Author's note: yeaaayyyy sehari sebelum UTS bawa ff baru yoohoooo~~ tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin ff BTS karena di ffn belum terlalu banyak ff BTS ^^ dan sekarang lagi bikin ff GOT7 hehe.. Btw maaf itu bahasa Cinanya sedikit ngasal m(_ _)m apalagi Jin Tai Ge-nya. Duh maap banget:(

Mind to review? Review kalian membantu sekali lho!

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Apakah anak baru itu benar-benar seorang vampir?'**_

.

.

.

"Tae! Ya Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Ireonaaa!" sekarang Hoseok yang agak menampar-nampar pipi Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napasnya. "Lupakan. Dia tidak akan bangun jika begini caranya. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Seokjin dengan pelan berjalan ke kasur di UKS tempat Taehyung berbaring. Seokjin yang membawanya dan memanggil Jungkook dan Hoseok. Taehyung pingsan karena melihat... kalian tahulah.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung perlahan. "Kim Taehyung-ssi," katanya pelan, ia mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga kanan Taehyung lalu berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Kim Tae-"

"AH!" jerit Taehyung dan langsung sadar dari pingsannya yang lumayan lama.

"Taetae!" seru Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju Taehyung dan memeluk temannya itu... berebutan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' atau 'aku juga tidak tahu' tapi matanya hampir setiap kali menatap sosok Seokjin yang bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu UKS dengan senyum samarnya yang membuat ia tambah tampan.

Aish Kim Taehyung dia itu bukan manusia!

Matanya menatap tajam Seokjin seakan memberi perintah_ 'jika mereka sudah pergi, kau tetap disini. Kita perlu membicarakannya' _dan Seokjin mengangguk mengerti tatapan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah kembali ke kelas sejak tadi, dan Seokjin tetap di UKS dengan alasan 'Taehyung-ssi pasti takut sendirian'.

"Jadi... apa?" Taehyung menggumam pelan.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit menatap Taehyung. Dirinya sekarang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur tempat Taehyung mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Seokjin bertanya.

Taehyung menatap mata Seokjin. "Kau seorang vampir?"

Seokjin diam. "Beritahu sajalah yang lain. Jungkook maupun Hoseok. Atau teman sekelas kita. Atau seangkatan kita. Atau sesekolah saja-hmpf." Omongan Seokjin terpotong satu jari Taehyung yang menutup bibir tebalnya.

"Diamlah Kim Seokjin. Tenangkan dirimu lalu bicara padaku nanti," ucap Taehyung sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Saat Taehyung menjauhkan jarinya, Seokjin juga membalas tersenyum dan... jantung Taehyung berdegup lebih kencang.

Setelah 5 menit, barulah Seokjin menghela napasnya dan mulai berbicara. "Maksudku... tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi dan mengasingkan diriku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari... mu," kata Seokjin sambil menatap mata Taehyung yang berbinar mendengar perkataannya.

Taehyung menunduk karena merasa diperhatikan. "A-apa? Pe-pergi dariku?" Dirinya tidak percaya anak baru yang belum ada 1 hari di sekolahnya yang sudah menjadi idola para gadis maupun uke-uke cantik menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aku tahu aku vampir dan kau berpikir vampir tidak memiliki hati tapi..aku menyukaimu. Sebenarnya sudah lama. Aku melihatmu dengan seekor kucing kecil sangat manis.. kalian sangat mirip. Ah tapi itu sudah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu dari dekat," katanya sambil membelai rambut oranye muda Taehyung. "Keluargaku belum mengetahuinya tapi-" lagi-lagi omongan Seokjin terpotong tangan Taehyung yang terangkat, seperti menyuruhnya diam.

"Keluarga?" mata Taehyung menyipit. "Kau punya keluarga?"

Seokjin membentuk senyuman paksa bercampur kecut. Sepertinya ia tersinggung. "Tentu aku mempunyai keluarga. Ayahku seorang profesor. Ibuku mengelola klub berkuda. Kakakku seorang model. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan apa-apa.."

Taehyung yang merasa bersalah karena membuat sosok tampan di depannya ini tersinggung dengan refleks memeluk tubuh dingin Seokjin. Kulitnya merinding dan tubuhnya tersentak sedikit saat bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin Seokjin, tapi ia merasa hangat. "Maafkan aku jika menyinggungmu. Kau idola sekolah kita, Seokjin. Kau terkenal di penjuru sekolah. Kau rupawan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak akan terpesona olehmu."

Seokjin tersenyum manis sambil mulai membalas pelukan Taehyung. "Gomawo, kau juga rupawan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Taehyung.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jungkook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali pada pelajaran Cha seonsae, yaitu matematika. Padahal ia sangat menyukai pelajaran ini tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran ini.

"Hoseok hyung..." bisik Jungkook perlahan pada namja di sebelahnya.

Hoseok menoleh dan menatap Jungkook dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kita sepenuhnya percaya pada Kim Seokjin itu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh sedikit dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut merah marun Jungkook. "Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya Seokjin anak baik. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kookie," jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. _'Atau kuharap saja begitu.'_

.

.

.

Sementara di UKS, 2 namja itu sekarang sama-sama di atas kasur itu, dengan namja yang berkulit dingin dan tampan diatas namja mungil dan imut dibawahnya. Ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut, dengan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Ah-eunghh.. Seo-Seokjin..." bisik Taehyung lirih saat Seokjin mulai menciumi, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap dada Taehyung dengan leluasa karena ia sebelumnya sudah membuka kemeja sekolah Taehyung.

Seokjin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Mulutnya tengah asik bermain-main di daerah dekat nipple kanan Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang entah mengapa hangat dibandingkan bagian tubuh lainnya.

Taehyung mendesah keras. Dirinya tidak bisa membantah bahwa sentuhan dan kecupan dan segalanya dari Seokjin membuatnya mabuk. "Aghhh.. a-apakah kau sudah mengunci pintu-AKH!" Desahan Taehyung bertambah kencang saat Seokjin tanpa aba-aba meremas sesuatu di balik celananya.

"Pintu? Kurasa tidak usah. Tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini pada jam pelajaraan, Sayang," jawab Seokjin dengan suara diberatkan dan dengan tangan yang meremas sesuatu itu dan tangan satunya menarik-narik nipple Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya melemas. Sentuhan Seokjin terlalu... "A-ahhh Seokjin~ eunghhh."

Taehyung merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, saat...

"TAEHYUNGIIEEEEE SEOKJIN-AH KAMI DA-_**whatthefuck**_," teriak dan umpat Jungkook.

Hoseok yang dibelakang Jungkook pun ikut menyahut, "Kookie ada apa-_**shit,**_" dan mengumpat.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Dan sontak saja matanya melebar. "_**Shit**_. KOOKIE, HOSEOKIE KENAPA KALIAN KESINI?!" jerit Taehyung frustasi.

Sementara Seokjin hanya melirik sekilas lalu menarik selimut UKS, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan berbaring di samping Taehyung, memeluknya posesif di bawah selimut.

Setelah Seokjin memeluk Taehyung, badan Taehyung tersentak dan merinding sebentar karena perubahan suhu akibat kulit Seokjin._ (Berasa fisika._. *ups)_

"Apa-apaan...ugh! Persetan kalian berdua!" seru Jungkook, keluar UKS sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Hoseok hanya menatap mereka berdua sebentar lalu mengikuti Jungkook keluar dan menutup pintu.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Apa? Ini salahku? Siapa tadi yang menciumku duluan?" bela Seokjin.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya agak memerah. "A-aku tidak tahu nafsumu bisa terpancing begitu mudah.."

Seokjin tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di dada Taehyung. "Nafsuku tidak mudah dipancing, Sayang. Justru nafsumu yang mudah kupancing. Nafsu vampir tidak mudah dipancing~"

Mendengar kata 'vampir', Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya dan baru ingat bahwa tangan yang sedang melingkari dadanya ini adalah tangan seorang vampir. Tapi, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merinding. "Ke-kenapa kau membunuh Namjoon tadi?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Namjoon? A-ah, Kim Namjoon? Aku tidak tau. Aku lapar, dan aku butuh darah manusia untuk melepaskan dahagaku."

Taehyung dengan sedikit susah, memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahnya dan wajah Seokjin berhadapan, hanya berbeda beberapa senti sebelum bibir tipis miliknya dan bibir tebal Seokjin bertemu. "Tapi... kenapa harus Namjoon? Kau bisa saja membunuh Jungkook, atau Hoseok, atau aku, atau murid kelas lain."

Seokjin lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Taehyung sekali. Hanya mengecupnya. "_**Kau akan cepat melepaskan dahagamu jika orang itu mengenalmu, meski hanya sekilas, bukan orang yang kau sukai, bukan teman dari orang yang kau sukai, bukan orang yang memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau makan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, akan lebih cepat untuk redakan dahagamu,**_" jawab Seokjin panjang lebar. "Itu kata eommaku. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu karena aku menyukaimu-ups, mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membunuh Hoseok dan Jungkook karena mereka teman dekatmu. Kenapa aku membunuh Namjoon? Aku tahu kau tidak punya hubungan dengannya, walaupun sekedar teman. Yang menganggapnya teman hanyalah Hoseok." Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung dengan imut tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya menatap mata coklat tua Seokjin. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Aku atau yang lain bahkan belum memberitahumu.."

Seokjin terkekeh lalu tersenyum. "Aku mempunyai instingku sendiri, Tae," jawabnya. "Ah, satu lagi. Jika kau sudah tahu rahasiaku, bersiap-siaplah menghadapi bahaya."

"APA?!" mata Taehyung membulat lagi dan tanpa sadar dia menjerit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bahaya'?!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan pemikiran Taehyung tentang kata 'bahaya' yang diucapkan Seokjin tadi.

'_**Berarti... aku akan menemui hal mistis lainnya?! Andwae. Andwae. ANDWAEEE!**_'

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak ingin kalian melihat hal itu," kata Seokjin sambil sedikit membungkuk di depan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Tentu kau tidak ingin, hyung bodoh!"

"Kookie, sudahlah. Lagipula ia _namjachingu_-ku mulai sekarang," ucap Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, dengan mata melebar dan begitu juga mulut mereka. "NE?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

"Huft, terima kasih Tae, sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," kata Seokjin saat ia dan Taehyung duduk berdua di atap sekolah, menunggu _sunset_.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dan tanpa sadar mengerjap lucu lagi. "Ah itu bukan apa-apa. Kookie memang agak kelewatan tadi," jawab Taehyung sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. "Ah dan soal namjachingu itu..."

_Blush._ Pipi Taehyung memerah saat mendengar Seokjin mengatakan kata itu. "A-eh tentang itu lu-lupakan saja, oke?"

Seokjin tersenyum geli, mendekati wajah Taehyung, dan mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Tidak mau," jawabnya sambil dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya sehingga mengenai bibir tipis Taehyung.

"Ah lupakan," usir Taehyung sambil dengan susah payah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seokjin, namun tetap saja Seokjin merangkul bahunya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Omong-omong, bolehkah aku tahu umurmu, tempat kau dijadikan... kau tahulah, tempat lahirmu, ulang tahunmu, nama keluargamu dan umurnya, rumahmu, dan berapa banyak pacar yang sudah pernah kau miliki?"

Seokjin menunduk agar ia bisa melihat bibir Taehyung yang sedikit mengerucut. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi kau nanti juga akan menjawabnya, oke?" Taehyung membalasnya dengan anggukkan ringan. "Umurku... hampir mencapai 161 tahun pada tahun ini, tempat aku dijadikan vampir di Shanghai, tempat lahirku aku tidak begitu ingat tapi sepertinya di Bucheon, ulang tahunku 4 Desember, pada tanggal itu juga aku dijadikan vampir. Ayahku Kim Junmyeon, tahun ini ia hampir mencapai 175 tahun. Ibuku Kim Yixing, tahun ini hampir 173 tahun. Kakakku Kim Chanyeol, tahun ini 165, tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Rumahku... aku memiliki satu apartment di Gangnam, Busan, Seoul, Incheon, Daejeon, dan Bucheon, itu pun untuk pribadiku. Aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan serius sebelumnya."

"Wowww~~ hidupmu pasti sangat nyaman! Kau pasti kaya raya! Dan... 161 tahun? Ayolah, kau terlihat seperti remaja 16 tahun, Seokjin!" ucap Taehyung, matanya berbinar-binar tanpa sadar.

"Hidupku biasa saja," jawab Seokjin. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kau berjanji."

Taehyung mengangguk dan menatap Seokjin. "Umurku 16 tahun, normal saja. Tempat lahirku kalau tidak salah di Seoul. Ulang tahunku 30 Desember. Ayahku Kim Yifan, umurnya tahun ini mencapai 35 tahun. Ibuku Kim Zitao, umurnya 34 tahun. Kakakku Kim Baekhyun, baru saja 19 tahun. Rumahku ada di Incheon. Aku... juga belum pernah berpacaran dengan serius sebelumnya."

"Jadi, aku yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Seokjin jahil.

Taehyung meng-_glare _Seokjin. "Ah ya baiklah. Kau _namjachingu_-ku mulai sekarang, kau hanya milikku seorang, aku hanya milikmu, kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Puas?" Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Sangat. Sangat puas." Seokjin mendorong tengkuk Taehyung dan mulai menciumnya dengan lembut, tak seperti saat di UKS tadi. Sunset pun menghiasi ciuman mereka.

Mereka memutus ciumannya dan menoleh sebentar, menatap ke arah matahari yang tenggelam dengan segala warnanya dan tersenyum ke satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Taehyung dan Seokjin tertawa, lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka yang kontras lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

TBC

_**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuu~ author's back with new chapter! Rada gaje ya? Rada gangerti ya? Tanya aja yaaa~**_

_**Oh iya, mau minta pendapatnya nih. Kan author udah bikin buanyak ff baru(?) Menurut kalian yang harus di post duluan yang mana, ok ok?**___

**1\. B1A4 BaDeul (BaroxSandeul)**

**2\. GOT7 MarkSon (MarkxJackson)**

**3\. GOT7 MarkBam (MarkxBamBam)**

**4\. Infinite WooGyu (WoohyunxSunggyu)**

**5\. B.A.P DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)**

_**Udah ya segitu aja^^ meskipun banyak ff numpuk kan biar ga ribet/? Hehe~ **__**(•**__**̅**__**_•**__**̅**__** ) **_

_**And I just want to say, I'll send a lot of love for readeeerrrssss! **_

_**(P.S: boleh invite author di pin bbm, 28D7D7E3. Atau di line: kimsurassi kalo di line chat aja ya, nanti author invite)**_

_**Saranghae!**_

_**End weirdly (again), but mind to review?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Me **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Ayah!"**_

.

.

.

Saat ini, Chanyeol, Joonmyun, Yixing, dan Seokjin sedang duduk di ruang tamu, mengadakan rapat kecil.

"Aku... berpacaran dengan seorang manusia," mulai Seokjin.

Joonmyun dan Yixing membelakakkan mata mereka.

"Apa?! Kim Seokjin, kau tahukan itu sudah kami larang?!" bentak Joonmyun.

Seokjin menunduk. Ayahnya memang selalu begini kalau membawa-bawa soal manusia.

"Joonmyun, sudahlah. Kau juga yang merubahku menjadi vampir setelah memacari dan menikahiku, kan?" kata Yixing pelan.

Joonmyun menggeram. "Tapi ini beda, Xing! Di seluruh dunia sekarang sudah banyak vampir-vampir yang lajang, dan aku yakin Seokjin bisa mendapatkan setidaknya satu dari mereka!"

"Ayah!" jerit Chanyeol tak suka. "Apa yang salah dengan manusia, sih? Kita juga pernah menjadi manusia, kan?!"

Joonmyun menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. "Kalian—EGH terserah!" Joonmyun langsung berlari kearah halaman dengan kecepatan yang tak manusiawi itu.

"Chanyeol!" jerit Yixing marah.

Seokjin akhirnya mulai bicara, "Hyung, eomma, sudahlah. Aku yang akan berbicara pada appa." Dan ia pun beranjak mengikuti Joonmyun.

"Seokjin—"

"Eomma, biarkan dia pergi. Appa pasti tidak ingin kedua putranya memiliki kekasih seorang manusia. Mungkin saat aku mengencani Baekhyun, ia masih tidak apa-apa, tapi sekarang ini berbeda."

Yixing menghela napasnya. "Tapi, Yeol..."

.

.

.

"Tae, ada orang yang menunggumu di luar," kata Baekhyun.

Taehyung mungil beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap _hyung_-nya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Siapa, hyung?"

"Kim Joonmyun, katanya."

Kening Taehyung mengernyit. Ia beranjak bangun dan hendak mengikuti hyung-nya keluar, sampai saat ada lengan yang menutup pintu kamarnya dari belakang.

"Kumohon, Tae. Jangan turun."

Taehyung menahan napasnya.

"Aku—itu ayahku, Tae. Ia berkemungkinan ingin menggigitmu atau apalah karena telah dekat-dekat denganku. Ia agak sensitif kalau membawa-bawa manusia," lanjutnya.

"Lalu," jawab Taehyung, suaranya serak, "aku harus apa, Seokjin? Aku tidak ingin dibilang pengecut atau keluargaku akan dihantui ayahmu setiap malam."

Seokjin, orang yang berada di belakang Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, Tae. Yang penting sekarang, kumohon, jangan turun. Aku tidak ingin mencelakaimu, _arra_?"

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan mendapat kecupan ringan Seokjin di bibirnya sebelum Seokjin melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya menuju halaman rumahnya.

"Ya. Seokjin telah melarangmu. Kim Taehyung, kau dilarang untuk ikut campur. Kau dilarang untuk turun ke bawah," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Ayah!" seru Seokjin 100 meter di belakang Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya bukan mata coklat tua yang hangat seperti biasa, tapi sekarang berwarna merah, merah darah tepatnya. "Mana manusia itu, Seokjin?!"

Raut muka Seokjin mengeras. "Dia tidak di rumah. Sekarang ayah tolong tenangkan diri. Kita akan bicara baik-baik."

Joonmyun menyeringai (bayangin aja bukan menyeringai seksi tapi serem-_-). "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya begitu mudah, Seokjin?!" tawa sarkastik mengalun indah sekaligus menyeramkan dari mulut Joonmyun. "Dia sudah merusak masa depanmu, Seokjin!"

"APA YANG SALAH DENGAN MANUSIA, AYAH?!" geram Seokjin. "Vampir juga punya hati, dan ayah yang mengatakan itu. Apa salahnya?"

"Dia bukan untukmu, Seokjin! Percayalah!"

Seokjin menggeram kesal sebelum mendekati ayahnya sehingga mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm. "Aku mencintainya! Lebih dari siapapun yang pernah ayah rekomendasikan padaku baik itu si putri presiden maupun keluarga vampir di Shanghai sana!"

Joonmyun mendesis sebentar sebelum kuku-kuku ditangannya yang tiba-tiba memanjang drastis itu menggores kulit putih Seokjin, sehingga darah-darah bercucuran keluar dari goresan itu.

Seokjin diam dengan wajah tenangnya. Itu sakit, tentu saja, ia masih punya indra perasa tapi kalau sampai ayahnya menancapkan kukunya lebih dalam lagi—"ARGH!"—ia akan berteriak.

"Argh! Sialan! Ayah!"

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

Mata Taehyung melebar. Ups, membelakak sempurna. "Itu.. suara Seokjin, kan?" ia segera berlari menuju lantai bawah dan mencari hyungnya. "Hyung! Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!"

Taehyung mencari ke dapur, dan, yah, ia bertemu hyung-nya.

"Ew, hyung. Setidaknya jangan lakukan itu di dapur." Taehyung memutar bolamatanya.

Yah, ia mendapati _hyung_-nya berciuman—_french kiss_—dengan _namja _jangkung berambut kemerah-merahan itu, membelakanginya.

"Dia siapa, _chagi_?" ucap _namja _itu sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "T-Taehyungie.."

"Hai, aku Kim Taehyung, aku adiknya. Dan kau pasti pacarnya, kan?" Taehyung tersenyum. "Sekarang, permisi dan maaf, aku harus meminjam _hyung_-ku sebentar."

Taehyung langsung menggeret Baekhyun sampai ke ruang tamu mereka, yeah, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan _namja _jangkung itu.

"_Hyung_," mulai Taehyung.

Baekhyun memberengut. "Ish, apa, sih?! Mengganggu saja," cibirnya.

Taehyung menghiraukan cibiran Baekhyun. "Kau mendengar ada teriakan dilluar?"

"Eum... ya?" jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "_Hyung_!"

"A-eh iya.. seingatku ada semacam suara lelaki berteriak lalu Chanyeol datang dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik sa-"

PRANG!

"AAAAHHHH!"

**TBC**

_HOHOHOHOHO_

_Chap ini pendek yah m(_ _)m dan rada GIMANA gitu. Maafin ya._. Ini sebenernya lagi ukk, dan ini cuma nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat ngapdet ff aja._._

_Nanti kalo idenya lagi banyak, mungkin semua ff-nya bisa double update sebelum puasa, soalnya kalo udah puasa antara ngapdetnya gaada nc-nya atau yang rated t hihi_

_Oiya kalo ada yang nanya "Kok Joonmyun bisa tahu si Taehyung tinggal disitu?"_

_Soalnya Joonmyun punya kekuatan pelacak^^ dia udah senior makanya dengan liat Seokjin aja dia udah tau dimana Taehyung tinggal._

_Thanks for all reviewers, favers(?), followers, and readers. I love you guys!_

Love,

Me


	4. Chapter 4

"Seokjin! Seokjin!"

.

.

.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Dua namja tengah bergulingan masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun dan Taehyung, sampai menyebabkan jendela yang berada di dekat mereka pecah.

Taehyung—masih dalam keadaan kaget—mencoba mengenali siapa yang baru saja memecahkan kaca rumahnya.

Yang berambut coklat itu Seokjin, dan satunya?

"Ayah! Lepaskan kukumu! Ayah! Argh sakit," Seokjin mendesis.

Taehyung terkesiap. "Seokjin!"

Keduanya langsung menoleh, mata Seokjin coklat tua yang ramah—seperti biasa—sedangkan mata namja yang dipanggilnya "ayah" itu berwarna merah darah, seaakan ingin menerkam Taehyung—well itu benar.

"Itukah manusia yang kau bicarakan, hm? Kau ingin melihat ia kujadikan vampir atau kumusnahkan di depanmu, Seokjin?" tanya si "ayah" sarkastik.

Si "ayah" menggeram, membuka kedua mulutnya, sehingga keempat taringnya memajang.

Taehyung kaget, membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. "S-Seokjin..."

"Ups, maaf, ya," suara namja yang tak tahu sejak kapan ada di belakang Baekhyun dan Taehyung, merangkul pinggang keduanya dan membawanya pergi dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi.

Taehyung masih menatap Seokjin, sorot matanya kosong. Tadi ia sempat bertatapan dengan Seokjin, dan melihat kekasihnya meringis dan terus menggumamkan kata "maaf" dan "aku cinta padamu" serta "kutemui kau nanti."

.

.

.

"CHAN?! APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Baekhyun menangkap lengan Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir, membuatnya berhenti. "Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang, Chan," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya. "Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dan dimengerti, Baby. Sekarang kita ke rumahku dulu, ya? Aku janji akan menjelaskan segala suatunya padamu dan adikmu nanti."

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol dengan fokus tetap menyetir sambil mengumpat setiap saat mobil di depannya terhenti—macet. Sebenarnya rumah keluarga Seokjin tidak jauh, hanya saja ada macet yang menghambat mereka.

"Hyung," panggil Taehyung serak.

Chanyeol melirik Taehyung lewat cermin yang ada di atap mobilnya. "Ah, kupikir kau sudah tidur, Taehyung. Ada apa?"

Taehyung memainkan jari-jarinya. "Hyung... kakaknya Seokjin, ya?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Aku Kim Chanyeol, kakak Kim Seokjin," Chanyeol tersenyum.

Taehyung menaikkan bibirnya mengerti. "Seokjin... baik-baik saja kan, hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata ya ataupun tidak, Taehyung," jawab Chanyeol. "Yang tadi bertengkar dengan Seokjin itu ayah kami—yeah "ayah" dengan tanda kutip.

"Sebenarnya ayah dari awal tidak setuju dari dulu saat aku berpacaran dengan kakakmu, namun setelah aku menjelaskan segala halnya dan aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada kakakmu, ayah hanya bisa menyerah. Beliau sebenarnya ingin kami menikah dengan sesama vampir dan/atau seorang wanita.

"Setelah ia tahu Seokjin jatuh cinta juga kepada seorang manusia dan itu laki-laki, emosi ayah tersulut. Ayah biasanya lembut, pengertian, dan ramah. Tapi—sekali lagi—ayah tidak suka jika itu menyangkut tentang anak-anaknya ataupun ibuku."

Taehyung mengangguk bingung. "Jadi, Joonmyun-ssi bisa saja membunuh Seokjin karena hal ini? Karena aku?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Mungkin, tapi ia akan mempertimbangkannya dulu, pastinya."

"Tapi, _bagaimana_? Bukankah kalian tidak bisa dibunuh? Kalian akan hidup selamanya, kan?" Taehyung masih terlalu kaget dengan seluruh hal ini.

"Seokjin menjadi vampir bukan karena ia berada di ambang kematian, Taehyung," jawab Chanyeol pelan. "Ayah bertemu Seokjin saat ia sedang melakukan dinas pekerjaan ke daerah Cina. Seokjin disukai banyak orang, dan salah satu yang menyukainya adalah ayahku."

Taehyung memotong perkataan Chanyeol, "Tunggu, Seokjin disukai calon ayahnya sendiri? Maksudku—dicintai?!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan Taehyung malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan, maksudku bukan yang seperti itu." Taehyung hanya meggumamkan kata 'ah' sebelum mengangguk. "Saat itu, Seokjin menjadi direktur muda perusahaan yang sangat sukses kala itu. Ayah juga seorang presdir di perusahaan Cina yang ingin Seokjin ajak bekerjasama.

"Selain ramah dan tampan, ayah juga menekankan bahwa Seokjin itu cerdik, ambisius, konsisten, dan memiliki sense of humor. Yang sebenarnya adalah tipe idaman ayah—sebelum diruntuhkan semuanya oleh ibuku yang langsung membuat ayah jatuh cinta dalam satu lirikan.

"Tapi, sehari sebelum Seokjin kembali ke Korea, berita mengabarkan bahwa direktur muda itu diculik dan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang memiliki dendam padanya. Tapi, tentu saja, itu ayahku.

"Ayah berkata bahwa Seokjin harus dibuat abadi, bagaimanapun juga. Seokjin terlalu sempurna jika hanya untuk hidup dan mati pada akhirnya. Ayah menjelaskan segala sesuatunya tentang vampir, dan Seokjin mengatakan ia ingin menjadi abadi karena ingin bertemu seseorang yang ia cintai yang mungkin berada di zaman lain, padahal saat itu ia baru 26 tahun.

"Hari disaat ayah membawa Seokjin pulang, aku kesal sekali. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencuri seluruh perhatian ibu dan ayah, dan jika ia satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas, ia akan mencuri perhatian teman-temanku. Aku membencinya sampai 50 tahun ke depan.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, meskipun kami abadi, sudah setengah abad berlalu dan zaman sudah banyak berubah. Aku tidak seharusnya membenci adikku sendiri. Mulai saat itu sampai sekarang, aku menyayanginya.

"Tapi satu hal yang baru kuketahui sekitar 5 tahun lalu, keadaanku dan Seokjin berbeda. Aku hidup abadi selama-lamanya tanpa ada syarat, karena aku dijadikan vampir karena aku terjangkit penyakit TBC dan di jam-jam terakhir hidupku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga terkena penyakit miokarditis. Jadi karena saat itu belum ada penawar TBC apalagi miokarditis, ayah menyelamatkanku. Tapi Seokjin dijadikan vampir karena ayah menyukainya, bukan karena murni ia sudah menemui ajalnya atau karena penyakit yang memang menjadikan ia menuju akhirat.

"Ayah 'meminjamkan' sepertiga kekuatannya, awalnya Seokjin lemah tapi lama-kelamaan ia semakin kuat dan duapertiganya sudah terisi sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, jika ayah mengambil kekuatannya kembali, Seokjin akan setengah-sekarat, dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa saja melemah dan akhirnya mati. Secara harfiah. Ia akan mati sungguh-sungguh."

"Hyung, Joonmyun-ssi tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan? Ia juga yang berkata bahwa Seokjin terlalu sempurna jika pada akhirnya akan menemui ajalnya. Benar, kan, hyung?" Taehyung berbisik lirih.

Chanyeol meringis. "Aku tidak tahu, Tae. Maafkan aku."

Dan air mata langsung berlarian menuruni pipi Taehyung. Ia takut kekasih yang baru bersamanya selama dua setengah hari harus mati, meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Dengarkan aku dulu, ayah!" teriak Seokjin marah.

"AKU HARUS MENDENGARKAN APA, SEOKJIN?!"

Seokjin meringis mendengar teriakan ayahnya. "Aku—maafkan aku. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah, ayah. Tidak perlu bertengkar."

Sesaat, raut muka Joonmyun melembut—hampir kembali menjadi Joonmyun yang biasanya. Namun tidak sampai 5 detik, wajahnya kembali menjadi garang.

"Tidak bisa, Seokjin," jawabnya marah. "Kau tahu selama ini aku berharap banyak kepadamu tentang masalah pasangan hidup, dan kau memberiku ini sebagai hasilnya?!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatur ini semua, ayah. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya seperti Chanyeol hyung, seberapa banyak pun kita berusaha menyukai wanita ataupun vampir, tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya ketertarikan, sekalipun aku harus mengakui bahwa wanita itu cantik. Namun pada Taehyung, ini berbeda."

Joonmyun terdiam. Ia tahu rasanya seperti itu—tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan anaknya seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendekat. "Baiklah, aku terima ucapanmu. Tapi, sebagai gantinya agar jaga-jaga kau tidak melarikan diri..." Joonmyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke leher Seokjin, "aku ambil kekuatanku."

"ARRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

"Astaga!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa putih di rumah keluarga vampir tersebut menoleh, menatap Yixing.

"Ada apa, Ma?" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Yixing dalam kecepatan tak manusiawi—seperti biasa.

Lelaki berlesung itu menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. "S-Seokjin... aku mendengar teriakannya.."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Sial," umpatnya, langsung mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya. "Tae, ikut aku. Ma, jaga Baekhyun dulu ya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Chan, kau mau kemana?" ujar Baekhyun protes.

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. "Terlalu berbahaya, Baek. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak Taehyung jika itu berbahaya, huh? Kau ingin membiarkan adikku mati begitu saja?"

"Demi apapun, Baek, dia pacarnya!" teriak Chanyeol. "Maksudku... dia memang seharusnya menemui pacarnya. Ini haknya, Sayang. Aku juga tidak ingin membahayakan nyawanya—karena itu akan membuatmu sedih dan membenciku."

Taehyung mungil beranjak dan memeluk hyung-nya erat. "Aku akan segera kembali, hyung. Tenang saja," bisiknya, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu.

Dan seakan-akan itu adalah mantra yang bisa mempengaruhi semua makhluk hidup, Baekhyun membalas pelukan adiknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata di bahu adiknya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Aggghhh—a-ayah," bisik Seokjin lirih, mencari-cari udara yang terasa semakin sedikit di paru-parunya. Sendi-sendinya kaku, semua organ tubuhnya serasa makin lama makin mengecil.

Joonmyun menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Ia kasihan, merasa bersalah, dan ingin segera menolong anak bungsunya, namun amarah lebih menguasainya. "Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, Seokjin."

Lalu Joonmyun berlari meninggalkan Seokjin yang kesakitan—dalam tubuhnya, dan juga perasaannya. Seokjin merasa ajalnya akan datang, dia pasrah saja, berbaring di daun-daun kering. Tapi, ia ingat satu nama.

"Taehyung!" teriak Seokjin. Ia baru saja ingin bangun dan mencari kekasihnya, sebelum kaki, tangan, dan punggungnya seperti meleleh—ia lumpuh. Napasnya tersengal-sengal lagi, semua organ tubuhnya serasa dimakan dan hampir habis semuanya. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Seokjin, kan?" tanya Taehyung was-was.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Bukannya aku tahu dan tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

"Caranya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berhenti berlari dan menurunkan Taehyung yang tadi di gendongannya. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, dan hidungnya mengendus-endus udara di sekitar dirinya ataupun yang jauh dari dirinya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hyung, aku bau ya?" tanyanya.

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung tertawa. "Bukan kau, aku menemukan Seokjin," katanya. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sudah tepat 3 jam sejak ia tidak bertemu Joonmyun dan itu membuatnya ketakutan akan kehilangan suaminya tersebut.

"Eomoni, ada masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Tidak, Baekhyunnie. Aku hanya takut saja. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya?"

"Mm," senyum Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

Ibu dari keluarga Kim itu tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Xing."

"Oh astaga!" lonjak Yixing dengan suara pelan. "Joonmyun! Tidak tahukah kau yang namanya pintu?!"

Joonmyun meringis. "Aku serius. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan memaafkanku."

"Bisakah aku marah padamu?"

"Aku mengambil kekuatanku yang ada di tubuh Seokjin," helanya.

Mata Yixing melebar, mulutnya terbuka kaget. "Kau. Apa?"

"Mengambil kekuatanku."

"Joonmyun! Kau sudah gila?!" jerit Yixing.

Joonmyun menatap Yixing. "Kau sudah berjanji, Xing," satu helaan napas lagi. "Dan, ya, aku memang sudah gila. Emosiku melonjak. Maafkan aku."

"Lalu? Seokjin?"

"Ia di hutan. Terakhir kali kulihat Taehyung dan Chanyeol sudah mencari dan mungkin sekarang sudah menemuinya."

Yixing menatap Joonmyun. "Ia harus meminum darah orang yang disayangnya kan untuk tetap hidup?" Joonmyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, korbankan Taehyung."

"Ap—Xing!"

"Aku hanya ingin anakku hidup, Joonmyun!"

"Taehyung akan menjadi anakmu juga, Xing!"

"Kalau Taehyung tahu ia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya juga. Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah Seokjin sudah sayang pada Taehyung dan jika tidak mendesak ia tidak akan mau meminum darah kekasihnya setetes pun."

"Maka buatlah ia terdesak."

"Kim Yixing!"

"Kim Joonmyun," kata Yixing, "buat Kim Seokjin merasa terdesak dan meminum darah kekasihnya sendiri agar ia bisa hidup."

.

.

.

"Seokjin! Seokjin! Kim Seokjin!"

"T-Taehyung?" bisik Seokjin. "Aku sudah mati. Aku benar-benar sudah mati."

Taehyung memberengut kesal. "Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh! Jangan mati!"

Bahu Seokjin terangkat sedikit.

"Ada yang terasa sakitkah?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung lama. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat terakhir ia bisa melihat kekasihnya dari dekat. "Semuanya," jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung mengiggit bibir bawahnya. "Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin dia mati!"

"Seokjin, ingat tidak tadi ayah mengambil apa darimu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Semuanya hyung. Jiwa... kekuatan... perasaan."

"Gawat."

"Eh? Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

Chanyeol menatap Seokjin lalu Taehyung. "Ia membutuhkan darah manusia dalam pasokan yang banyak untuk bisa memulihkan keadaannya. Semakin sayang ia pada manusia itu semakin besar kemungkinan ia sela—"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya!" bantah Seokjin.

**TBC**

**Waha._. ini udah selesenya lama tapi baru di post sekarang._. maap atuhlah ya maap. Sama merry Christmas dan happy new year buat kalian semua3**

**Review, yaaa~?**

Love,

Me


	5. Chapter 5

"Chanyeol! Tolong, aku takut…"

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin!" kata Taehyung untuk entah keberapa kalinya. "Kumohon. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu—maksudku, aku tahu kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga berpacaran kurang dari satu minggu dan segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat…tapi, aku—aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tae—"

"Karena itu, kau harus meminum darahku! Aku—aku rela, Seokjin!"

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa tubuhnya memang melemah seiring berjalannya waktu, namun ia tidak akan berani melukai manusia yang dicintainya ini dan menjadikannya menjadi mahkluk yang haus darah seperti dirinya. Dan, rasanya tidak akan senikmat orang yang baru dia temui, kan?

"Taehyung-ah, jangan tergesa-gesa. Kau juga masih punya hyung-mu. Kalau Seokjin memang benar meminum darahmu dan kau menjadi salah satu dari kami, bisa-bisa Baekhyun tidak akan mau melihatku lagi," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hyung," Taehyung menggeleng. "Ini hidupku, hyung tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk berbuat begini begitu, dan aku sudah dewasa. Baekhyun hyung juga bukan orangtuaku. Ini darahku dan nyawa kekasihku sudah diambang mati, hyung." Lalu airmata berjatuhan dari mata Taehyung.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Ternyata Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak jauh, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Ia segera meninggalkan Taehyung dan Seokjin, dalam maksud untuk bertemu kekasihnya dan sekalian membawanya kesini.

"Seokjin," panggil Taehyung lirih, tidak peduli sedikitpun bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi. "Bangun, hm? Aku ada disini, aku akan selalu ada disini, Sayang."

Dengan susah payah, sang vampir membuka matanya perlahan, hanya untuk menatap kedua mata yang sangat dicintainya berair karena airmata yang membuat dirinya makin merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk dan menenangkan manusia tersebut. Namun apa daya, untuk menenangkan dirinya saja ia tidak bisa.

"Tae…"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae."

Dan airmata Kim Taehyung mengalir lagi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?! Sedang apa kau disini? Mana Seokjin dan Taehyung?"

"Aku kesini sendirian, Baek. Aku juga tidak mengerti harus bagaimana."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eomma?"

"Di kamar mandi," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Karena ini juga rumahnya, dia tidak mengetuk dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Eom—AYAH?!"

Joonmyun juga melihat ke arah putra sulungnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "C-Chanyeol-ah…"

"BAGAIMANA APPA BISA SEMUDAH ITU MELAKUKAN HAL SEKEJAM ITU PADA SEOKJIN?!" teriak Chanyeol kesal. "APAKAH APPA BAHKAN BISA MEMENUHI PERAN SEORANG AYAH?!"

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa? Kok aku mendengar suara berisik?"

"Anii, itu mungkin suara binatang di luar," jawabnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan mata yang penuh amarah.

Yixing menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sedih. Selama ini, baik ia maupun Joonmyun tidak pernah melihat mata lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat marah seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bilang dulu ingin Seokjin mati saja, kan? Ayah sudah memenuhi permintaanmu itu," kata Joonmyun gugup. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya takut berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. "Ayah bisa membalikkan kekuatan ayah ke Seokjin dan aku akan melupakan semua hal ini."

"Tidak bisa, Chanyeol!" jawab Yixing. "Ini sama saja seperti mencabut akar dari tanahnya, butuh waktu yang lama bagi si akar untuk tumbuh kembali! Bisa-bisa butuh waktu setengah abad bagi Seokjin untuk menjadi seperti biasa lagi!"

"EOMMA!" sekali lagi, emosi Chanyeol meledak. "Astaga, selama aku hidup bersama kalian, aku tidak pernah melanggar peraturan kalian, kecuali untuk masalah Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah kalian mengikuti apa yang aku mau sekarang?"

"SUDAH EOMMA BILANG TIDAK BISA, CHANYEOL!" balas lelaki berparas manis tersebut. "Satu-satunya cara agar Seokjin seperti biasa adalah dengan meminum darah manusia itu, tidak ada cara lain!"

Chanyeol memukul tangannya ke dinding keramik di sebelahnya, membuat dinding tersebut retak. "Tapi Seokjin tidak mau, eomma! Kita harus punya cara agar Seokjin bisa seperti biasa dan Taehyung masih tetap dalam keadaan manusia!"

"MASALAHNYA MEMANG TIDAK ADA, KIM CHANYEOL!"

Lelaki jangkung itu tersentak. "A-Ayah…" bisiknya lirih. "Kupikir ayah benar-benar serius dan ayah berteman dekat dengan ketua dan bisa membicarakan ini dengannya, tapi—tapi… ayah memang tidak ingin menyelamatkan Seokjin, ya? Jadi semuanya ini hanya palsu, semuanya semu kecuali semua material yang ayah berikan pada kami."

"Chan—"

"Kalau kami memang berniat dan memang pergi, jangan sekali-kalinya ayah dan eomma mencari kami apalagi bertemu dengan kami."

Lalu Chanyeol pergi keluar. Niatnya hanya ingin membanting pintu kamar mandi, namun karena terlalu terbawa emosi akhirnya pintu tersebut terbanting dan menabrak _drum_ miliknya yang berada di sisi ruangan. Dan hal tersebut juga membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepala lelaki mungil tersebut di dadanya.

"Eung? Wae?"

"Aniya," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku sudah memutuskan suatu hal yang sudah pasti akan membuat kau membenciku."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap leher Chanyeol. "Kapan kau benar-benar membuatku marah?"

"Nanti, Baek. Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke adikku dan adikmu."

.

.

.

Mata Taehyung terasa hanya sebagai hiasan bagi dirinya. Dari tadi, air mata tidak henti-henti turun dari matanya tiap kali dia membuka matanya untuk melihat kekasihnya masih terbaring lemas dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tahu harusnya ia silet saja lehernya dan memaksa Seokjin meminumnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin apa darahnya cukup banyak untuk mengembalikkan Seokjin ke dirinya yang biasa.

Taehyung perlahan menggerakkan tangan bergetarnya untuk mengusap rambut Seokjin perlahan, dan di otaknya ia menangis lagi, meskipun persediaan air matanya sudah benar-benar habis. Seokjin masih menatapnya lemah dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Senyuman damai. Dan Taehyung tidak mau melihat itu karena itu berarti Seokjin bisa sewaktu-waktu dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Tae!"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati hyung-nya yang berlari mendekatinya dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Lelaki mungil itu berlari menuju kakaknya dan langsung memeluknya, mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang menangis meskipun sama sekali tidak ada air mata yang turun ke pipinya. Pelukannya terus mengerat sampai Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia tidak bernapas dan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Rambut oranye-nya di usap perlahan oleh hyung-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sudah mendengar secara _detail_ dari Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun, masih mengusap rambut Taehyung. "Aku bisa lihat betapa kau mencintainya, jadi kalau kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuknya… setidaknya aku sedikit rela."

Taehyung menggeleng. "S-Seokjin yang tidak mau, hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku memaksanya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol maju, merangkul kekasihnya yang kelihatannya dapat menangis kapan saja. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan darahmu pada Seokjin?"

"Eh? V-vampir selalu minum dari leher kan? Dengan taring tajamnya…"

"Memang. Kalau untuk manusia biasa," jawab Chanyeol. "Kalau yang memiliki hubungan khusus seperti kau dan Seokjin, caranya berbeda."

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Mudah saja. Biarkan ia meminum darahmu saat ia menggigitmu. Oh ya, saat kalian melakukan seks."

.

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

.

"Sakit, Baek," ucap Chanyeol, cemberut.

"Tidak lucu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lelucon konyol menjijikkan jorokmu itu."

"Tapi aku serius, Baek. Aku tidak bohong."

"T-Tapi, menggerakkan telunjuk saja Seokjin tidak bisa sepertinya…" lirih Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Pada saat Seokjin telah meminum semua darahmu ia akan bisa membalik bumi ini," ucapnya. "Dan kau akan sekarat selama 12 jam sebelum jadi vampir muda."

"SEKARAT?"

"Kau sudah memperbolehkannya, Baek."

"Tapi—sekarat, Chan! Adikku sekarat, ada 50:50 kemungkinan ia akan hidup lagi dan aku harus menunggu sampai ia bangun selama 12 jam, begitu?!"

"Kemungkinannya 10:90 dengan 10 sebagai gagal, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol, membelai pipi Baekhyun, berharap dapat menenangkan kekasihnya meskipun sedikit. "Dan dilihat dari kondisinya, Taehyung bahkan memiliki kemungkinan 5:95."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah! Cepat lakukan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol hyung…" ujar Taehyung.

"Jangan khawatir, Taehyung," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau akan membantuku mendemonstrasinya, kan, Sayang?"

Lelaki mungil itu menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Hah? Kau akan menyuruhku melakukan seks di depan adikku dan adikmu yang sedang sekarat?"

"Bukan. Tapi, kalau kau memang mau…" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"_Don't be such a horny pervert I really want to kick your dick right now_."

"_I appreciate that, baby_," kekeh Chanyeol. "Tapi tidak, aku akan memberi tahumu cara agar Seokjin bisa meminum darahmu tanpa harus bergerak. Tapi lama kelamaan ia akan bergerak, sih."

"Karena darahku?"

"_Right_. Sekarang, Baek, aku minta maaf dan kalau aku kelepasan pukul saja aku seperti biasanya kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaannya terhadap kekasih mesumnya ini, Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya ke salah satu pohon dengan tangan kirinya, dan dengan cepat mencium bibir tipisnya. Awalnya itu hanya Chanyeol yang biasa, sangat hati-hati sampai Baekhyun menjadi frustasi sehingga ia memeluk tengkuk Chanyeol dan menarik rambut lelaki tinggi itu. Sehingga sekarang Chanyeol sudah benar-benar _memakan_ bibir tipis itu.

"Aahh! Chanyeol!" desah Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan menyesap darahnya dengan rasa yang anehnya terasa sangat sensual bagi Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun agak keras, ada beberapa tetes darah yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, yang membuat Taehyung meringis sedikit.

Chanyeol lalu menjauh dan memegang dagu Baekhyun, mengarahkannya ke adik kekasihnya. "Lihat ini, Tae? Ini meninggalkan luka karena aku tidak berniat menghisap darahnya—_well_, sedikit—atau singkatnya, aku tidak mengeluarkan taringku." Lelaki jangkung itu lalu mengangkat lengan kanan Baekhyun, memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sedang memanjangkan taringnya sebelum menggigit lengan Baekhyun.

"S-sakit, Chanyeol-ah," bisik Baekhyun dengan lutut yang bergetar. Lalu ia merasakan darahnya tertarik—terhisap—dengan cepat di daerah lengan kanannya. "AANNGGHH!"

Chanyeol lalu melepas gigitannya 15 detik kemudian yang selalu diiringi rintihan Baekhyun meskipun ia tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia meneguk apa yang telah dihisap lalu memejamkan mata, terlihat menikmati. Kemudian ia membuka matanya. "Ah sialan, hampir saja," ucapnya. "Taehyung, perhatikan bekas gigitanku di lengan hyung-mu."

Taehyung lalu memperhatikan bekas gigitan yang anehnya masih berbentuk seperti gigi manusia biasa meskipun Chanyeol jelas-jelas sudah menanamkan taringnya disitu. Lama kelamaan bekas itu memudar, dan akhirnya tidak terlihat.

"Hi-hilang, hyung…"

"Itu kalau benar-benar mengeluarkan taring. Sedangkan luka di bibir hyung-mu juga belum sembuh," kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup sayang bekas gigitan itu berada tadi. "Maafkan aku, Baek, kalau tadi sakit."

"Memangnya sakit hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Rasanya familiar, Tae. Tidak seaneh itu. Tapi saat Chanyeol pertama kali menggigitku rasanya agak sedikit sakit, karena aku takut ya?" Kali ini Chanyeol menggeleng. "Saat Chanyeol menghisap darahku juga… rasanya biasa saja. Dan seperti aku sudah sering merasakan perasaan itu."

"Seperti saat aku menghisap spermamu ya."

"Ya! Rasa seperti itu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hyung?"

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol," umpat Baekhyun yang disambut dengan cengiran kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, hm? Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Chanyeol lalu menunduk dan menjilati darah-darah yang berada di leher Baekhyun karena tadi ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher putihnya lebih panjang. "C-Chanyeol—mmhhh!"

"Cepat, Tae. Tapi kau harus memaksakan darah masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Seokjin terlebih dulu agar ia bisa setidaknya mengeluarkan taringnya."

Lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi ke dalam hutan, entah ingin melakukan apa—padahal sebenarnya _sangat_ _tahu_ apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Lalu Taehyung ditinggal sendirian lagi. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat sudah benar-benar _tidur_ sekarang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Menatapnya lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggigit lengannya. Ia mendekatkannya ke atas mulut Seokjin.

"Tae, aku lupa memberitahumu—oh astaga, maaf," ucap Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru datang.

Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng. "Ani, ada apa hyung?"

"Kalau kau sudah memberinya darah sekali dua kali dan kalian melakukan seks, berarti itu sisi gelap Seokjin yang bertindak. Sisi _vampir_ yang sebenarnya, bukan kepribadian Seokjin yang biasanya. Ia tidak akan bisa menyadarimu ataupun berhenti karena kepribadian vampir memang seharusnya begitu."

Lelaki mungil tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bisa membuatku sedikit lega, mungkin?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Taehyung, menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'fighting!' sebelum pergi lagi.

Taehyung menghela napas dengan berat. Perlahan, lahan, ia mendekati kekasihnya dan mengarahkan lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah—walaupun sedikit—ke mulut kekasihnya hingga beberapa tetes darahnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokkan Seokjin. Setelah ia diamkan, lama kelamaan, ia bisa melihat ada dua taring yang memanjang di gigi Seokjin. Buru-buru lelaki mungil itu mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan cepat. Ia tetap kekeuh mencium Seokjin meskipun tidak ada balasan dari kekasihnya tersebut—belum.

"Akh!" desisnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa ada dua benda tajam yang masuk ke dalam bibirnya dan tidak lama kemudian darahnya dihisap. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, bibir yang sebelumnya tidak bergerak itu mulai membalas ciumannya tidak kalah dalamnya. Lidah Seokjin bermain-main dengan lidah Taehyung dan menjilati seluruh mulut Taehyung, membuatnya mendesah dengan tertahan.

Taehyung tetap mencium bibir yang mulai membuatnya kewalahan itu dengan bersusah payah, sampai ia merasakan kini dua benda tajam itu mulai menggigit bibir atasnya, dan menyesap darah di dalamnya. Kali ini, tangan kanan kekasihnya mulai memeluk pinggangnya sebelum mengusap pinggang mungilnya.

Merasakan bibirnya sudah agak mati rasa dan kepalanya mulai pening, akhirnya ia beralih ke leher Seokjin dan mengecupnya pelan. Namun mendadak sebuah tangan menarik paksa lehernya lalu mengarahkannya kepada kedua taring tersebut, lalu menggigit dan menghisap darah yang mengalir di dalamnya, membuat Taehyung merintih kesakitan—meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga _sedikit_ menikmati gigitan dan hisapan tersebut.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka kaos yang dia pakai lalu beralih mencium Seokjin lagi, mendesah saat dua tangan dingin mulai menyentil dan mencubit kedua putingnya.

"A—aaahh!" jeritnya saat pundaknya menjadi sasaran hisapan vampir di depannya ini, membuat kepalanya tambah pening dan tubuhnya makin lemas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Seokjin—meskipun itu hanya cengkraman lemas.

Secara tiba-tiba, lengan kanannya ditarik dan didekatkan ke mulut vampir tersebut, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata. Ia menghisap dengan cepat, yang malah membuat Taehyung merasakan pusing yang lebih-lebih.

"S-Seokjin," panggil Taehyung lemas lalu melihat ke mata Seokjin yang sekarang berwarna merah, meskipun tidak semerah mata Joonmyun yang ia lihat waktu itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekat dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu sekali lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

KREK!

Taehyung melenguh di mulut Seokjin kala ia merasa dingin di tubuhnya karena bajunya dirobek secara paksa. Matanya terbuka sayu dan melihat Seokjin tengah menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan bernafsu.

Sang vampir memutus ciuman mereka dan beralih ke bawah, menempatkan bibirnya di _nipple_ kanan Taehyung, dihadiahi desahan merdu dari lelaki mungil.

Seokjin mencengkram pinggang Taehyung dengan sangat keras, mungkin akan menghasilkan memar yang terlihat namun tidak ada yang peduli dengan hal itu.

"S-Seokjin… _fuck me_," bisik Taehyung perlahan sambil terengah.

Dengan cekatan vampir tersebut merobek celana pendek yang Taehyung pakai dan membuka resleting depan celananya, membebaskan adik kecilnya yang sudah kesesakan sedari tadi.

Lelaki mungil itu menggigil, menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai apapun dan angin dingin terus-terusan menerpa tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia beralih ke dagu Seokjin dan menciumnya—yang dibalas Seokjin dengan ciuman kasar.

Taehyung melenguh saat ia merasakan kedua belahannya dibuka lebar, membuat angin dingin juga menyerbu lubangnya. Detik kemudian, ia merasa sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan juga keras memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya, membuatnya membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHH!"

Sang vampir si pembuat teriakan nyaring Taehyung itu seperti tuli, malah dengan cepat mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di lubang yang sangat sempit itu, tidak lupa mendalamkan tusukannya setiap ia memasukkannya lagi.

"SEOKJIN! S—sakit sekali! YA TUHAN SEOKJIN BERHENTILAH INI SAKIT SEKALII!" teriak Taehyung dengan air mata yang terus-terusan keluar dari kedua matanya. Sesekali ia melenguh tanpa sadar saat ia merasa benda tersebut mendalamkan dirinya di dalam tubuhnya, namun itu tetap tidak mengalahkan rasa sakit yang seperti dirobek menjadi dua ini.

Seokjin membalik posisi mereka, sehingga Taehyung menghadap pohon yang tadi menjadi sandaran Seokjin dan vampir itu menggagahi Taehyung lagi dan lagi, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhentak terus menerus, tak jarang kepalanya sampai menabrak pohon.

"A-aaahh! DISITU! Seokjin! H-hardeerrr!"

Mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung, Seokjin memperkasar tusukannya—itu pun jika masih bisa. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mencubit _nipple_ kanan Taehyung dengan sangat kasar, menghadiahkannya sebuah jeritan lagi. _Jeans _yang ia pakai terus-terusan bergesekan dengan paha Taehyung, menjadikan kulit sang manusia menjadi merah dengan sangat kentara.

Tangan kiri Seokjin turun, mengurut kejantanan Taehyung perlahan—sangat jauh dengan kecepatan ia menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh si mungil.

"Ooohh! OH MY GOD KIM SEOKJIN JANGAN COBA-COBA!" jerit Taehyung saat Seokjin meremas kejantanannya dengan sangat kencang, mengakibatkan ia merasakan rasa sakit yang diiringi dengan rasa nikmat yang berlebih.

"Kau suka, kan, Sayang?" bisik Seokjin dengan suara terberat yang pernah Taehyung dengar selama hidupnya.

"S-Suka apanya—aahh!"

"Suka menjadi seorang _slut_ seperti ini, terus-terusan meremas kejantananku, suka jika _nipple_-mu aku cubit sampai putus, suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada kejantanan mungilmu ini."

"Ani! Ini menyakit—AAAHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

Lalu Taehyung mengeluarkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya dengan jeritan nyaring, membasahi tanah. Dan ia langsung menutup matanya lelah. Entah mengapa, rasanya saat Seokjin menggagahinya dengan sangat kasar tadi, sekalian darahnya ikut terhisap.

Tak lama kemudian, sang vampir mengeluarkan spermanya dengan sebuah geraman dan menutup matanya. Detik itu juga, manusia itu jatuh pingsan. Bukan, koma.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat aku?"

Seokjin menoleh. "Hyung!"

"Benar-benar sudah bangun rupanya," Chanyeol terkekeh lalu memberikan sebuah selimut kepada Seokjin. "Kasihan kalau pacarmu itu kedinginan."

Vampir yang lebih muda itu mengangguk, mengambil selimut itu dan berjalan ke Taehyung yang menutup matanya dengan jaket yang Seokjin temukan lalu membungkus badan Taehyung dengan selimut itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?"

"Kau sebenarnya sudah mati, sih. Jadi Taehyung seperti membangunkanmu dari kematian."

"Serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa—kenapa hyung tidak menghentikanku?"

"Jangan tersinggung, ya, tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanmu," jawab Chanyeol.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Aku seenaknya saja menghabisi darahnya dan saat aku bangun aku sudah melihatnya tidak membuka matanya seperti ini. KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK MELARANGNYA?!" ucap Seokjin, mencengkram kedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Seokjin-ah," panggil Chanyeol, sedikit meringis. "Sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Lenganku. Lepaskan."

Seokjin yang sadar segera melepas cengkramannya, menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Iya, aku memang salah," ucap Chanyeol. "Tapi Taehyung menangis melihatmu mati, bodoh. Eomma juga rencananya akan memaksa ayah untuk memaksa Taehyung memberikan darahnya padamu."

"Ayah sialan."

"Seokjin."

"Maaf," jawab Seokjin. "Kita akan pergi, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah di mobilku ada bajunya Baekhyun, pakaikan dulu baju itu pada Taehyung baru kita ke rumah mereka."

Vampir yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Baekhyun?"

"Tidur. Kelelahan."

"Nafsumu besar sekali, hyung."

"Aku tidak membuat kekasihku koma, Seokjin."

"Sialan."

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berempat tengah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di depan dan Seokjin dengan Taehyung yang masih belum bergerak di belakang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menoleh ke kekasihnya.

"Tentang Taehyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap perlahan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, Sayang. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir saat adikku satu-satunya belum tentu hidup dan kalaupun ia bangun, ia akan menjadi seorang vampir dan mungkin meminum darahku?"

Chanyeol dan Seokjin terkekeh bersamaan.

"APA?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tidak memakan sembarang manusia, kok. Meskipun jadi vampir, Taehyung akan tetap ingat kau hyungnya. Yah, kecuali dia punya dendam padamu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengut. "Tidak lucu."

"Tapi aku serius."

"Diam kau Chanyeol."

Dengan senyuman, Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun sebelum memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas _safety belt_-nya dan keluar, berjalan menuju pintu penumpang tempat Baekhyun duduk, membukanya, lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sini kugendong. Tadi aku terlalu kasar."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku paksa," jawab Chanyeol dan dengan itu ia dengan cepat menyelipkan kedua lengannya satu di punggung Baekhyun dan satunya lagi di belakang lutut lalu mengangkat pria mungil tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia menoleh menatap Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya dan mengecup kedua matanya perlahan. "Cepat bangun, ya. Aku ingin melihat kau tertawa."

.

.

.

"Paspor?"

"Paspor siapa?"

"Paspornya Taehyung, bodoh. Mana mungkin kita meninggalkannya disini."

"Iya, iya, Baek. Sabar."

"Aku lapar."

"Kau hamil atau bagaimana?"

"Bawel."

Si mungil itu mulai mendengar suara samar-samar. _Paspor?_ _Seokjin dimana?_

Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sinar lampu yang sangat terang langsung memaksa diterima matanya.

"H-hyung?" bisik Taehyung sangat perlahan.

Chanyeol, yang saat itu tengah berada di sebelah Baekhyun berdiri, mengagetkan kekasihnya.

"Apalagi?"

"Taehyung… Taehyung bangun, Baek!" katanya dan langsung menarik kekasihnya menuju ranjang di kamar Taehyung, dengan perlahan ia menempelkan tangannya ke tenggorokan Taehyung. "_Shit_."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun gelisah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Seokjin-ah! Kau cepat pergi ke mobilku, cepat!"

Vampir yang lebih muda yang baru saja berjalan kesitu mengangguk pangling dan bergegas ke luar, menuju mobil Chanyeol.

"Baek… kumohon ikuti saja Seokjin, pergi dari sini, cepat."

"Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti Seokjin saat adikku baru saja siuman?"

Taehyung mendadak membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, taring-taringnya menunjukkan diri mereka. "Darah," bisiknya. "Ada darah disini." Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata merah menyala.

"_Fuck_! Baekhyun!"

**TBC**

Muehehehehe muncul lagi mendadak._. Maaf ya baru update lagi, pas itu udah ngerjain, trus tugas banyak. Trus ngerjain lagi, trus feelnya ilang. Baru sekarang bisa ditamatin hehe.

Kemungkinan besar chap depan last chap ya, jadi tinggal dikit lagi gaada konflik-konflikan lagi.

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
